


Бриллиантовое ожерелье

by Catwolf



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Jewelry, Robbery, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: Женщина-кошка всегда получает то, что хочет.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle
Kudos: 2





	Бриллиантовое ожерелье

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках предновогоднего флэшмоба про драгоценности на diary.ru.

Бриллианты — лучшие друзья девушек.  
Так говорила Мэрилин Монро, и Селина склонна полностью ей верить.  
Кто там вякал, что это, дескать, неправда и молодых девушек бриллианты старят? Че-пу-ха! Так может сказать только завистница.  
Или взять ещё этот бред, что не всем бриллианты подходят по гороскопу. Да какая женщина, если у неё есть возможность украсить себя сверкающими огранёнными алмазами, будет думать о гороскопах?  
Раньше у Селины не было доступа к бриллиантам, но завидовать она никому не завидовала.  
Она вообще была доброй. Даже слишком.  
Раньше.  
Роскошное бриллиантовое ожерелье заманчиво сверкает на чёрном бархате. Селина щурится — зелёные кошачьи глаза в прорезях маски с остроконечными ушами, — примеряется, подбирается для первого прыжка; кошка, готовая броситься на добычу.  
У неё должно получиться. Она всё правильно рассчитала. Она не должна затронуть сигнализацию.  
Прыжок. Прыжок. Ещё прыжок. На ноги, на руки, сальто в воздухе.  
Селина бесшумно приземляется на пол. Рука в чёрной перчатке — когти втянуты — тянется к маняще поблёскивающим камням.  
Вот оно.  
Селина довольно улыбается и по-кошачьи проводит языком по губам.

Бриллианты сверкают, переливаются, протекают нежно журчащим ручейком между пальцев. Селина любуется разноцветными искрами, вспыхивающими и гаснущими на идеально прозрачных гранях.  
Нет уж. Такую красоту она толкать на чёрном рынке не собирается.  
Селина вспоминает, как, бывало, заглядывала в витрины ювелирных магазинов, тихонько вздыхая от мысли, что её скромной секретарской зарплаты не хватит даже на тоненькое колечко. Ну, разве что на серебряное.  
Но Селине не хотелось тоненькое серебряное колечко. Она мечтала о золоте, платине — и бриллиантах. Воображала себя то светской львицей, то бизнес-леди…  
Какой же глупой она тогда была.  
Селина недовольно морщится; воспоминания неприятны. Впрочем, игра света на алмазных гранях быстро возвращает ей хорошее настроение.  
Брюс пригласил её завтра вечером на ужин в свой особняк. Что ж, она наденет это ожерелье.  
Интересно, что ты скажешь, увидев его, Брюс Уэйн? Оно ведь сейчас во всех газетах… Сдашь меня полиции?  
Не-е-ет, ты не посмеешь. Рука не поднимется. Если бы я попыталась кого-то убить — может, тогда… Но убивать я не люблю. Как и ты.  
В чём-то мы с тобой всё-таки схожи.  
Довольная улыбка Селины становится шире. Ей нравится дразнить Брюса Уэйна.  
Бэтмена.

— Красивое ожерелье, — Брюс едва заметно улыбается, глядя на неё поверх бокала с шампанским, но в глазах улыбки нет.  
Глаза — те самые, что смотрят сквозь прорези маски Бэтмена.  
— О да, — охотно соглашается Селина и отпивает из своего бокала. — Очень. Я в него прямо влюбилась.  
— Оно очень похоже на то, которое недавно украли из ювелирного магазина, — прямо говорит Брюс. Теперь улыбки нет и на губах.  
— Правда? — Селина старательно изображает испуг — хоть и знает, что никого здесь не обманет. — Какой ужас. Сегодня ночью его оставили у меня на подоконнике. Как думаешь, кто это — тайный поклонник? Правда, я живу на пятнадцатом этаже… Может, Бэтмен? Неужели Бэтмен влюбился в меня так сильно, что опустился до воровства?  
Брюс снова улыбается. Сегодня он готов поддержать её притворство: сделать вид, что они оба ничего друг о друге не знают.  
— За Бэтмена не скажу, — спокойно говорит он, — но точно знаю поклонника, который купил бы его тебе без всякого воровства. Если бы знал, что оно тебе так нравится.  
— Ты готов поспособствовать обогащению ювелиров, наживающихся на жителях Готэма? — Селина морщит нос в деланном недовольстве.  
— Они — честные дельцы и, полагаю, не заслуживают разорения из-за украденного ожерелья.  
Селина проводит кончиками пальцев по ожерелью на своей груди.  
— В ювелирный магазин я его, конечно, не понесу, — небрежно говорит она. — А то вдруг меня обвинят в краже? Это было бы ужасно.  
Брюс делает ещё глоток шампанского.  
— И как же ты поступишь?  
Какая самоуверенность. Он так уверен, что она готова вернуть ожерелье.  
Но раз уж ему так хочется сделать очередной красивый жест…  
— Я снова оставлю его на подоконнике, — говорит Селина. — Как только вернусь домой. Возможно, мой поклонник поймёт, что я отвергаю его ухаживания, и вернёт ожерелье в магазин.  
Глаза Брюса наконец-то теплеют.  
— Что ж, — отвечает он. — Буду с нетерпением следить за новостями в газетах.  
Селина опустошает бокал до дна и думает, что, вернувшись домой (возможно, не сегодня), снова достанет кошачий костюм.  
Разумеется, она не станет ждать, пока кто-то (Бэтмен?) вернёт ожерелье в магазин за неё.

«Бесценное бриллиантовое ожерелье вернулось в магазин таким же таинственным образом, как исчезло! Впрочем, оно недолго украшало витрину и услаждало взоры посетителей: не прошло и суток, как готэмский миллионер Брюс Уэйн купил его в подарок некой мисс Селине Кайл. Стоит ли нам утверждать, что на этот раз мистер Уэйн влюбился всерьёз? Ведь своим прежним пассиям он никогда не дарил столь дорогостоящих подарков!»  
Селина усмехается и откладывает газету в сторону.  
На столе стоит открытая шкатулка, в которой переливается на чёрном бархате ожерелье.  
Брюс советовел ей положить его в сейф, но она пока что повременит.  
Всё равно никому не удастся ограбить Женщину-кошку.


End file.
